


The Harbor

by LL_Wayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Reversal, Angst, Assassins, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, league of shadows, mystery killer, work that is also on fanfic.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LL_Wayne/pseuds/LL_Wayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gotham Harbor Rapist has struck again. How will Batman get through this? The League of Shadows has a new assassin.Who is this assassin? What do these two things have to do with each other? You should read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on fanfiction.net

_“‘Breathe. That’s what they’re telling me, but I just don’t know how.”_   
_-“I was so sure” by Former Vandal_

It had been a hard week in Gotham. The “Gotham Harbor Rapist” had struck again,  
bringing his death toll up to 16. At least, the police believe that is the accurate number. We had yet  
to actually find any bodies. So far 16 families had come forward, admitting to receiving videos left  
on their doorsteps. Each video included violent, uncut retelling of what happened to their  
daughters. Each had been drugged, taken to a remote warehouse, raped and beaten (though, not  
in that particular order). However, the next part was what really was confusing us. Each girl was  
murdered in a different way; stabbed, hung, drowned, and in the event of one girl who was a  
strong believer in her religion until the very end, crucifixion. Father wouldn’t let me watch the  
videos. I was pulled aside by Commissioner Gordon. The only reason I know what is going on, is  
because I am around the same age as the other girl. The commissioner is worried about me. As if I  
would even be let out on the streets with that madman on the loose.

  
You may be wondering who I am. My name is Lillian Wayne. I am 15 years old. I was born  
on July 4, 1997. I have lived with my father for 13 of those years. My father is Bruce Wayne. You  
may be wondering why we have a direct involvement in this case if we are just some “rich family”.  
Father is Batman, I am one of his protégés, Psych. Father’s other protégé is my little brother,  
Richard Grayson. He has been known as Robin, the Boy Wonder for close to 2 years now. I couldn’t  
be prouder of my 10 year old little brother. Everything was perfect. I had no way of knowing that  
everything was changing.


	2. Better Title To Come

_ “Don’t believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, you are your own worst enemy, _

_ you’ll never _ _ win the fight, Just hold onto me, I’ll hold onto you, It’s you and me against the world, it’s you and me.” _

_ -Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson _

 

 

_ _

  Father and I, we have problems agreeing with each other. We try, really, we do! We are justtoo much alike to get along, as weird as that sounds. Which is why we fought almost all the time.We were normally able to make up before it got too bad. Or at least get to a place where Richardcouldn’t hear us. I don’t know why, but this time we just couldn’t. I don’t even know what startedit. We were just hurling insults and hurtful comments at each other. “You are an ass!” I screamedat him.

  “And you’re a brat! God! Why do I even put up with you? I should have sent you back toyour mother years ago!” He screamed at me.

  “You would have, if you knew who she was, you attention-seeking manhore!” _Why did I_ _say that? Why am I so mad?_

“STOP IT!!!! Stop fighting...please” A small voice screamed at us.

  Oh god. We forgot about Richard. We looked over to see his tear streaked face. I lookedover to Father. I shook my head as I took the hand of my little brother and gently led him back tohis room. “Go back to bed, Little Brother.”

 “But-”

 “Just go” I cut him off.

  He looked up at me sadly before climbing into bed. I tucked him into bed and kissed hisforehead. I hope he never gets too old for me to tuck him into bed. “Goodnight, Little Brother.”

 I shut the door. I went back downstairs and looked at my father. He looked angry at me. “I have a paper to work on. I am going to the library to work on it.” I told him.

 I walked out the heavy oak door before he could say anything to me. I started walking tothe library. A walk would help to clear my head.

 

******

 I stepped out of the library. I had finished working on my paper after three long hours. Hopefully, father had cooled down enough for me to come home without another fight. I had the feeling someone was watching me. I kept walking, ignoring the feeling. I didn’t hear anyone walk up behind me. I didn’t know anyone was behind me. Until I felt the needle jab into my neck, and then the darkness overtook me.


	3. Small Crime

_ _

_ “Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do,  it's the wrong kind of place _

_ to be thinking of you, it's the wrong time for somebody new, it's a small crime and I've got noexcuse”_

_ -9 Crimes by Damien Rice _

_ _

 

  
 When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I was naked and I couldn’t move. My handswere tied, hanging somewhere above my head, with what felt almost like braided leather. I washalf-sitting, with my legs stretched out in front of me and my back arched. I couldn’t move mylegs. Another thing I noticed was the dull pain radiating from my face. I didn’t know what it was. Istarted to look around, hoping there would be something around me to use to help me escape. Inoticed a small mirror just barely in my line of my sight. I could see my face from where it waspositioned. Oh my god. What did he do to me?! Stretching from just above my upper lip to justunder my lower lip, with enough room for me to move my mouth around, were stitches. That wasaround the time I heard him enter wherever the hell I was.I knew I looked terrible, but I didn’t care. I just wanted my father. He would be able to helpme. Father always knows what to do. He will help. That’s was when I remembered that fatherdidn’t know I was gone. For all he knew, I was with a friend, spending the night. He had just begunworking on trackers for Richard and I. That was when I gave up hope. The man walked aroundme, running his hands up and down my arms. He crouched down in front of me, grabbed my chin,squeezing my cheeks. He stroked my cheek with his finger. The hand running down my arms wentto my back, cupping my butt. I knew where this was going. He was going to rape me. I didn’t wantthat. I felt a burning pain in my lower parts. OH GOD!!! EVERYTHING FREAKING HURTS!!!!!!!!! Ihad been able to receive more injuries giving off more pain than what I was experiencing at thatmoment. However, I think the trauma of what was happening, the shock that I was in, both mentaland physical, were what caused it. I blacked out.  


 

*******

 

  
  I awoke to something cold being splashed onto my feverish body. It reeked a strong odor.Almost like….Tequila…? My eyes zeroed in on the bottle I had seen affect so many citizens ofGotham in harsh ways. I heard metal clinking and felt a small thump on my body. Then, everythingerupted in heat. _IT BURNS!!!!!! OH GOD!!!!!!!!! I’M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! PLEASE HELP_ _ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN’T!!!!!!!! I CAN’T BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN’T BREATHE……._  



	4. Bad Blood

_ “All this Bad Blood here, won’t you let it dry? It’s been cold for years, won’t you let it lie?” _

  
_ -Bad Blood by Bastille _   


 

  
    The boy was a fighter. Always had been, always would be. So was it really any surprisethat he would die fighting? And so young? No. It really wasn’t. Jason Todd-Wayne would die afighter. He wouldn’t stand for people telling him that he couldn’t do something. Or telling him itwas pointless. He would fight anyways. So when the Joker captured the young Robin, it wasreally no surprise. He was fifteen years of age, and it had been less than two years since Brucereceived an envelope, with a tape inside, along with his daughter’s backpack left outside his frontdoor. Two years since Bruce had realized what the tape meant. That it meant she was nevercoming home. That he would never get the chance to say he was sorry for every goddamn insulthe had hurled at her that night, and all the other nights before it. Two years since he realized thatit was his fault that she had died. Scared. Alone. Impure. That video had shown the horror shewent through in her last hours. And he was devastated. So when Jason was captured, he knewthat he would never be able to make it in time. He knew that it was all over for the pigheaded kid.He was, without a doubt, going to die. Even if he did manage to get him back from Joker, hewould never be the same. When the building exploded, and he found the broken, batteredremains of Jason, sure, he was distraught, but he knew it wouldn’t be pretty when he found thepoor boy. When he reached out to Ra’s al Ghul, he thought he wouldn’t receive any help from theman he once trained under. Much to his surprise, Ra’s was almost all too willing to help him. Hehonestly should have known that something was wrong, but he didn’t even suspect it, sodistraught he was. He should have known. As he got ready for the charity ball that he didn’t wantto go to, he dwelled on memories of his fallen children.  


 

  
    Halfway across town, two figures walked into a bar. Their intentions were unclear, even tothemselves. But one thing was for sure. Nothing would ever be the same.


	5. Emperor's New Clothes

  _“Welcome to the end of eras, Ice is melting back to life, Done my time and served my sentence,_ _ Dress me up and watch me die, If it feels good, tastes good, It must be mine, Dynasty _ _ decapitated, You just might see a ghost tonight”_

_ -Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic! @ The Disco _

       Commissioner Gordon, after all these years, still couldn't figure out the one case that hadbeen eluding him for years. Who is the Gotham Harbor Rapist? The closest anyone had evergot, well no one knew how close she got. Lillian Wayne had made a call to Gordon one nightnearly four years ago. - _“Commissioner Gordon! I found it! I’ve figured it out! I know who it is! I_ _need to talk to you about this! In person! I'm on my way to the station! Please meet me there! I_ _should get there in roughly….15 minutes! Please hurry!”_ \- Unfortunately, he hadn't answered thephone in time to speak to her live. It had been a voicemail. He listened to the message wheneverhe went back and looked over the case. _‘What, exactly, did some rich girl figure out about this_ _high-profile case, that GCPD’s best and brightest couldn't?’_ He had gone over to Wayne Manor,two days after receiving the message, and was disgruntled to learn that they didn't know whereshe was. She and Bruce had an argument. She ran out to work on a paper for school at thelibrary. That was two days ago. When she didn't come home, they Bruce thought she wasstaying with her friend Marcee. - _“Do you mind if I check out her room? She called me and_ _sounded pretty freaked. I think she might be in trouble.”_ -

      He searched her room. There were pictures of all of the victims taped to a SMART board onone wall in her room. Turning it on, Gordon saw the map she had been looking at. She haddrawn lines to areas in all different places on the map. They all led off of the board. Connected tothe board were strings, yarn, running from the board to a map of the ocean on the other side ofher room. All of the yarn ended at a dark blue section. - _“The Marianas Trench? What was Lilly_ _involved in, Bruce?”_ \- Right after that, Richard had come in. He was going on about a packageAlfred had brought in. It was for Bruce. They had gone downstairs. Gordon, getting ready to leavewhen Bruce dropped the box and backed away quickly. - _“_ _Bruce? What's wrong?”_ - In thepackage, had been Lilly’s backpack. And a DVD. _‘This is what happens when you meddle.’_ hadbeen written on the disc. The video showed why no one could find her. She had been taken bythe Gotham Harbor Rapist. Beaten. Tortured. Raped. Burned alive. What had been trulyhorrifying was her mouth. Steel wires sewed through her face, probably down to the bone, kepther mouth shut. They knew they would never find her. _‘Did her body burn to ashes? Or was it just burned until it was extra-crispy?’_ That's something they would never learn.

      And that is something he would always regret.  _ ‘We will find out what you knew, Lilly. Don’t you _ _ worry. It won’t have been in vain.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far. I'm having a really bad case of writer's block and need help. Pleas comment on this chapter if you have any ideas.


End file.
